


google-fu

by halfwheeze



Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Demigods, Demigods, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Non-Ship Characters are just Mentioned, Pining, Pre-Slash, Striges, strix - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29469783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfwheeze/pseuds/halfwheeze
Summary: A year ago, an ancient strix, Jesse Black, was awoken by Demigod activity in Whitechapel. Now, the five Demigods in town are 3/5 strix in number, and they might want to figure out somewhere to go that isn't Camp Halfblood, a place that doesn't seem too fond of "monsters."This is the part during which Ethan tells Rory about Camp Igneous, the place that might actually want to take a "monster" on.
Relationships: Rory Keaner & Ethan Morgan, Rory Keaner/Ethan Morgan
Kudos: 4





	google-fu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keithundead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keithundead/gifts).



> Comms hit for Keith! Thank you Keith!

“Just come in, Rory,” Ethan says, not looking away from the laptop he’s balancing on the edge of his desk strategically. He nearly laughs at the disappointed noise that Rory makes, but he still doesn’t look up from the computer until Rory wraps his arms around his shoulders, putting his pointy chin atop Ethan’s head. Everything in him knows that Rory has always been over-affectionate, knows that Rory just sees this as a platonic overture, but butterflies flutter in his stomach anyway, a flush coloring his cheeks. Everyone always thinks he’s gonna have a crush on Benny, or even a full blown thing with Benny, but… ever since what happened with Jesse, it’s been Rory. Being worried about him, spending more time with him since the shit hit the fan, it’s been a recipe for a bit of an unfortunate crush on his other best friend. 

“What’s cookin’, good-lookin?” Rory asks, flirting in that casual way that Ethan has a love-hate relationship with. Loves it, because it can make him almost believe that Rory feels the same way, but hates it for the same exact reason. He clears his throat, and jumps right in. 

“You know that I don’t want to leave Whitechapel. But… I want to learn something about my visions, and… I want to know more, and. There’s another camp. And they’re… they have other kinds of people there. Not just Greek kids. And not just demigods. I think they’d let you guys there,” he explains, picking at the bottom of his shirt. Despite the fact that Rory and Erica, at least, aren’t ashamed of their status as striges, they don’t really bring it up that often in a serious context. Sarah still has a hard time with it at all. Well, who can blame her? One day, you’re a semi-normal teen who just happens to be extremely beautiful, and the next, you’re a bloodsucking part time bird creature. Rory breaks him out of his reverie. 

“How’d you find out about this, dude?” the strix asks, turning his spinning chair around and breaking their body contact, which kinda sucks, but Ethan will live. 

“I googled Camp Halfblood, and found some genuine forums on it, and then found some people that were a little less enchanted with it, and found some people that went to another camp. I talked to them about what we… what happened last year, and about you, and me, and Benny and Erica and Sarah, though I didn’t use any of our names for internet safety reasons, but they think it could be a good idea. For us to visit. Yeah,” he trails off there, rubbing the back of his neck. Rory smiles at him, a really genuine smile that shows off his sharp teeth, and Ethan thinks he might have to do deep breaths if he thinks about it too long because Rory is  _ cute,  _ okay? He’s cute. 

He has a problem, alright? 

Anyway. 

“That’s an impressive showcase of google-fu, E-man. We could go visit this summer! You think Erica would let us take her car? Where is it? Is it close?” Rory asks, his excitement leaking out. Ethan’s magic wants to reach out and collect it, skim it off of the ground and keep it close to his chest, absorb the energy and keep it to himself. He’s only spoken to his mother - his real mother, not his adoptive mother - in his dreams, but she’s always warned him against taking other people’s energies. Hecate must not know how this feels, then. 

“It’s in Arizona, so it’s almost a day and a half straight driving, more if we take breaks,” Ethan explains, keeping his voice level to try and get Rory back on an even keel, “but I’m sure that if we invite Erica, she’ll want to take her car anyway. She’d never let us take  _ Benny’s  _ car 33 hours across the border.” He laughs at the idea, seeing as Erica really is that much of a control freak, and they’ll already have to do the most to get across the border in the first place. None of them have passports, except maybe Erica, and Ethan is probably going to use magic to get them past border security anyway. 

“What’s it called? Who goes? Are there actual people like us?” Rory peppers on some more questions, cute and curious, and Ethan smiles, standing. Oh gods and goddesses. He had miscalculated how close Rory was before he had stood up, and Rory, being Rory, hadn’t moved, so… they’re really close. Like. Way too close for two people to be if they don’t plan on being closer. Like they could probably fit the second Harry Potter book between the two of them, but probably not the third, you know? The lightbulb of Ethan’s lamp flickers for a second before deciding to stay on, Ethan’s magic apparently deciding that this moment of emotional crisis is  _ not  _ enough to blow a lightbulb over. 

“It’s uh. Camp Igneous. There are people from. Different cultures. Kids from different Gods. Demigods who are also turned into things. I don’t know if there are. uh. Striges. But definitely other creatures. Can you… can you back up, please?” he has to ask, because Rory still hasn’t backed up, and his chair is behind his thighs. Rory blinks at him owlishly, looking even more like a strix than he usually does in his human form, but he backs up, and clears his throat. 

“Uh, sorry man, yeah. You want to… watch a movie or something? That’s what I came over here for. I brought Jupiter Ascending so we could make fun of it,” Rory says, effectively returning the atmosphere of the room to a normal environment in ten seconds or less, because he might be a bloodsucking bird boy, but he’s a puppy if Ethan’s ever met one. Ethan sighs, but he smiles, sitting on the bed. 

“Yeah, okay. But you have to put it in.” 

They’ll talk about Camp Igneous another time, and they’ll talk about that other thing another time too. For now, he’ll watch movies with his best friend, and they’ll make fun of the weird plot and the weird makeup and the weird effects and the weird acting and the weird acting and they’ll weirdly hold hands and never, ever talk about it, and that will be more than enough. That will always be more than enough. 

**Author's Note:**

> Keith, and everyone else, I hope you enjoyed the fic!
> 
> Go to my tumblr (@sapphiccass) to hit me on the comms link yourself!


End file.
